cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Athenian Federation
The Athenian Federation commonly named Athens is a regional power in control of the land belonging to the old countries of Greece, Bulgaria, Macedonia and Albania. The country has several large ethnic groups but the Greeks are by far the dominant group. Currently Athens has a Titoist way of government but officially is led by the Empress. In reality the President maintains all powers and can thus be seen as the real leader of the country. The Athenian Federation consists of the following regions; * Autonomous City of Athens * Union of Greece * Union of Albania * Union of Bulgaria * Union of Macedonia All regions with the exception of the Autonomous City of Athens are divided in provinces. History Politics The Athenian Federation has a very democratic system with several layers of government the people can exercise direct control on through elections. Due to the fact the Empress has no real powers she is not included. For all layers of government elections are held every 4 years. Magistrates The Magistrates are divided in 2 groups, the President and the Council of Magistrates. The president is the official head of the government and chosen by the people through an election, the Council of Magistrates is chosen through the Assembly of the People and the Council. President As said the President is chosen through an election by the people, independent from the political parties officially he or she will represent the nation abroad and is in charge of the Armed Forces and day to day control of the country. In addition the President is the Lead Magistrate at all Council of Magistrates Meetings and can expel a Magistrate from the Council of Magistrates provided there is a majority in favor within the Assembly of the People. The current president is Nikita Akhatova. Council of Magistrates The Council of Magistrates is chosen by the Assembly of the People and the Council, currently there are 10 Magistrates excluding the President, these are the Magistrate of Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Defense, Finance, European Affairs, Trade, Health, Education, Society and Employment. A Magistrate can be removed from their position by the President and Assembly of the People, once a Magistrate has been removed the Council and Assembly of the People will chose a new one to take over the position until the next election. The Council The Council will exist from 500 Councilors who have a seat in the Assembly of the People too, they are randomly chosen every 4 years from the 5000 Assemblymen. The official duties of the Council are to watch the Magistrates and Assembly of the People, they are expected to stand above the political parties and watch matters with a neutral eye. In special circumstances through impeachment with the support of the Assembly of the People the Councilors can remove the President from his or her duties. The Assembly of the People The Assembly of the People is the main body for new laws to go through, with 5000 men it has to approve all new laws and proposed amendments to the constitution not to forget approve treaties and authorize declarations of war. For most legislation a simple majority of 50%+1 is required, however for constitutional amendments at least 4000 of the 5000 Assemblymen need the approve the new amendment. In addition it will take 1 year after the next elections before it can be executed. In this period the amendment can be blocked by a simple majority. Economy The Athenian Federation has a relatively free economic system, private ownership is allowed and even promoted however important sections such as power, gas, water, communication infrastructure, hospitals, etc. are partly or completely maintained by the government to prevent those important industries to be tainted with the market. In addition the government guarantees health care for everyone in the Athenian Federation. To allow for this and several other social security systems the government maintains a progressive tax system on income with the lowest paying only 13% and the highest incomes 52%. The economy enjoys a steady growth with an annual increase of the GDP of 5% and an inflation of 4.5%. Automatic price compensation is exercised fairly often so the purchasing power of the consumers stays the same. As said the Athenian Federation has an extensive social security system; people unable to work get a minimum income and people over the age of 70 a pension equal to the salary of an average worker. Every citizen within the Federation is able to pay their bills, supplies to live and go on vacation on average twice a year. The Athenian Federation mostly trades with European countries but has partners worldwide. Military The Armed Forces of the Athenian Federation are divided in 5 different branches, the Athenian Liberation Army, the Athenian Liberation Air Force, the Athenian Liberation Navy, the Athenian Liberation Special Forces and the Athenian Liberation Coast Guard. Together they are led by the Magistrate of Defense with their official Commander in Chief being the President of the Athenian Federation. Athenian Liberation Army The ALA is the main ground force of the Athenian Federation, they are responsible for the protection of borders and will be responsible for offensive operations during times of war. The Athenian Liberation Army is commanded by the highest officer within the Army, he or she will generally have the rank of Field Marshal. Athenian Liberation Air Force The ALAF is responsible for the protection of Athenian airspace and will be in charge of offensive Air Operations during times of war. The Air Force is led by the highest officer within the Air Force, he or she will generally have the rank of Air Marshal. Athenian Liberation Navy The ALN is the blue-water force of the Athenian Federation, commanded by the highest officer generally with the rank of Fleet Admiral it projects Athenian power on the world oceans protecting Athenian commercial shipping in peace time and launching offensive operations in wartime. Athenian Liberation Special Forces and Athenian Liberation Coast Guard While officially these 2 are their own branch realistically they all fall under one of the other divisions. The Special Forces are led by the Commander of the Army and the Coast Guard by the Commander of the Navy. The Special Forces will carry out special operations and are generally used in a first wave against another nation. The Coast Guard is responsible for protecting domestic and territorial waters of the Athenian Federation. Category:Athenian Federation Category:CNRP Category:Roleplay Category:Nations